Dreams Change
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Blaine is in a serious car accident. Kurt is in NYC when Cooper calls him from the hospital. Kurt rushes to get to Lima, changing everything in the process. SLASH. Rated T to be safe.


Dreams Change

Kurt opened his eyes blinking tiredly at the clock on his nightstand. It read 3:45 AM. For a second he was confused, and couldn't remember what woke him up. That was until he heard his phone ring again, and realized that's what had woken him in the first place. He groped around in the dark until he found his phone. It was an unknown number with an Ohio area code. He answered with a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Kurt? Oh thank god I reached you," said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Kurt couldn't place it, he was still bleary having just woken up a few seconds ago. "It's me, Cooper." Suddenly Kurt was sitting up, wide awake. The only reason Cooper would be calling him this late would have to have something to do with Blaine.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize the number. Is everything okay? Is Blaine okay?" Kurt asked frantically. Something was wrong, he just knew it.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I'm at the hospital and my phone is dead. Blaine," Cooper said with a sigh. "Blaine was in a car accident a few hours ago. He was taken to the hospital in Lima. One of the paramedics found my number in Blaine's wallet. I was a few town's away doing business. I got here as quick as I could when I got the call and arrived here about thirty minutes ago," Cooper explained.

Kurt was on his feet as soon as the word hospital left Coopers lips. He had his laptop opened to a website to buy airplane tickets. Within seconds he booked the nearest flight to Lima, and miraculously the next flight left at 4:30 AM. He couldn't believe his luck. To make it in time he needed to leave as soon as possible. He dressed quickly, not even caring what he wore.

"Blaine has a lot of cuts and bruises and broke his collarbone, leg, and a few ribs. One rib punctured a lung and he just went into surgery. They're concerned he might have a serious head injury and internal bleeding. The doctors did a few tests to see what's going on, but the results aren't back yet. Unfortunately they couldn't look further into it because they had to fix his lung right away. He hasn't been conscience the entire time he's been here. But by the time his lung is fixed, they should have the results they need. They- The doctors don't know if he's gonna make it."

Kurt froze were he stood. He had to fight to stay standing because all he wanted to do was collapse. Blaine was the love of his life, fuck it Blaine _was _his life. The fact that he might not make it… No he couldn't think like that. Blaine was gonna be okay. Blaine had to be okay. Kurt didn't know what he would do without Blaine.

A tear slowly leaked down his face before he wiped it away angrily. Tears weren't gonna help Blaine, him being there would.

"I'm on my way. I booked a flight for 4:30 and I should be there by 8:00 AM. If there's any change, please call me," Kurt said as he threw on a pair of shoes and ran outside.

Kurt heard Cooper sigh with relief. "Good. I- I can't do this by myself. Our parents are in Switzerland doing business, and can't be bothered," Cooper spit out angrily, "with such petty news. They said they'd be here as soon as they could," Cooper said, his voice trembling. Kurt couldn't tell if it was from sadness or rage, probably both.

Kurt's blood boiled, though he had to admit he wasn't surprised. Blaine's parents had never accepted Blaine. "It's okay Coop. I'll get there as soon as I can. I promise. I'll call you when I land, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure thing, Kurt. Bye." Cooper said and Kurt hung up with a quick goodbye, setting his phone in the cup holder. He started the car and slammed his foot down on the gas, racing to get to the airport in time as tears leaked down his face.

* * *

Kurt ran out of the elevator, only stopping when he reached the nurse's station. "I'm looking for Blaine, Blaine Anderson," Kurt panted out of breath.

The nurse tapped on her a computer for a few seconds before saying, "He's in 164A. Down that hall," she said pointing to her right, "and to the left." He ran off with a muttered, "thanks."

Kurt reached Blaine's room and stopped. He worked to get his breathing under control and wiped the tears off his face. He took a deep breath and knocked, opening the door when he heard a come in.

Kurt walked in and saw Cooper talking to someone in a white coat who could only be a doctor. He felt dread course through his veins. He saw Blaine laying in the hospital bed, tubes and wires were connected to him, going every which way. There was a cast on his leg and a bandage around his head. Cuts and bruises traveled up his arms. He couldn't tell what the rest of his body looked like because of the heavy hospital blanket that was draped across his lap, but he figured it looked like the rest of his body. His breath caught in his throat and he choked back a sob.

"You must be Kurt. Cooper told me you would be arriving shortly," the doctor addressed Kurt. "Please, sit down I don't want you passing out." Kurt slowly walked over to Blaine's bed and took a seat in the chair next to him. Not wanting to hurt him, he gently laid a hand over Blaine's.

"Let me start off by saying Blaine should make a full recovery. He should wake up soon enough." Kurt and Cooper both sighed with relief and the doctor smiled. "The damage wasn't as bad as we first thought. Blaine's lung was slightly punctured by a broken rib and it managed not to collapse, which made it really easy to fix. He has no internal bleeding which is a miracle. The head injury isn't as serious as we first thought, just a concussion. We fixed his lung, taped up his ribs, and put a cast on his leg. Blaine is fine. I know it looks bad, but honestly, it couldn't have gone any better. I'll be back in a few hours to make sure everything is where it should be, okay?" And with that the doctor shook their hands and was gone.

Kurt's shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily. He relaxed for the first time since he was awoken this morning. Kurt glanced at Cooper and smiled. Blaine was going to be fine.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, I'm going to step out and get some coffee. Do you want something?" Cooper asked standing up and putting his coat on. It had been about an hour since the doctor left.

"Definitely. Here," Kurt said taking out his wallet and handing him a twenty dollar bill. "Coffee is on me today." Kurt tried to hand Cooper the money, but he just shook his head. "Nah man. I got it. Call me when he wakes up, alright." Kurt nodded and waved goodbye.

A few minutes after Cooper left Kurt felt his phone vibrate. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and groaned when he saw the number. This was not going to go well. Glancing at Blaine he answered it after seeing that he was still in a deep sleep.

"Hello," he said.

"Kurt think god I reached you! Where the hell are you, the meeting for NYADA is in ten minutes and I can't find you anywhere. Please tell me you did not over sleep," the shrill nagging voice assaulted Kurt's ears.

"Not exactly. I'm in Lima," Kurt said pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was silence before Rachel exploded. "You are WHERE! Do you realize how important this meeting is? It's mandatory for all NYADA students. You will be expelled from NYADA if you don't go to this meeting!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kurt yelled. "Jesus woman stop interrupting me. Blaine is in the hospital, and until an hour ago I didn't know if he was going to live. He is far more important than some stupid school."

"That _stupid school_ is your dream. Kurt without NYADA you will never see yourself on Broadway. You just killed every dream you had," Rachel shot back.

"Dreams change, Rachel. Blaine is the most important thing to me, and he is way more important than school." Kurt was livid. He had expected this conversation to go bad, but Blaine was way more important than school.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've had this dream since you were six. How could you be so stupid to give up your dreams for a boy?"

"He's not just a boy. He's my life! Are you telling me that if Finn was in the hospital and you didn't know if he was going to live, that you wouldn't do everything you could to make sure he was safe?"

Rachel was quiet for a second before continued, "Me and Finn are done. Forever. And even if we weren't, I wouldn't give up my dreams for him. That's ridiculous. Kurt why would you do something like this?"

Kurt was appalled at what she said. Finn had talked to him for hours about how he thought Rachel loved her dream more than him, and that was the real reason why they hadn't gotten married. Kurt had assured him his thoughts were silly, but now he was finding out that apparently they weren't. "Don't call me again. You are a heartless bitch," he screamed hanging up on her.

Kurt was fuming, he hadn't been this mad in a very long time. He felt his phone vibrate and disgustingly threw his phone in the chair when he saw it was Rachel again. He growled angrily and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to sit back down, and froze when he heard someone say weakly, "Kurt."

Kurt saw that Blaine was awake and probably had heard everything that had just happened. He sat down slowly, and took Blaine's hand gently. "Baby, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked smiling. For the first time since Cooper called him, he fully believed Blaine was going to be fine.

Blaine shrugged and Kurt sighed. He could always read Blaine, and he knew exactly what he wanted to know. "How much of that did you hear?"

Blaine struggled to talk, "All of it. Kurt. Is- Is it true. You can't go to NYADA because you came here instead?"

Kurt sighed. He knew he needed to call Blaine's doctor, but this conversation needed to happen first. "Yeah baby. But it's okay, you're much more important to me than NYADA ever will be."

"But I ruined your dreams Kurt. You're gonna end up hating me. I can't- You should have just stayed there. I'd rather die than ruin your dreams," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed heavily, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. "I've wanted to be a Broadway star since I was a kid." Kurt watched Blaine's face fall, and quickly went reassure his boyfriend. "Let me finish," he said gently stroking Blaine's forehead. "Ever since I was little, I've wanted to move to New York, get on Broadway, and be famous. I told Rachel that dreams change, and they do. When I close my eyes I don't see Broadway, New York, or even fame. Do you know what I see?" Kurt asked, still stroking Blaine's cheek. Blaine just shook his head and Kurt smiled.

"All I see is you, Blaine. You and me, together. I don't care if we have to live in a box on a street corner. As long as I'm with you, my dreams have come true," Kurt said gently kissing his forehead.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and kissed his lips, wincing as the movement pulled his broken ribs. "I love you Kurt," he whispered. Kurt grinned, taking Blaine's hand and kissing the tip of his nose. Blaine giggled, and Kurt knew that they would make it. Dreams change, and his changed for the better.

* * *

Sooo? You like? Let me know what you guys think with a review! Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
